Conventionally, for instance, in a work vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, a rotatably operable steering wheel and a forward/reverse switchover lever pivotably operable between a forward traveling position capable of switching a traveling direction to the forward direction and a reverse traveling position capable of switching the traveling direction to the reverse direction across a neutral position therebetween are provided forwardly of a driver's seat. So, a driver can easily operate the forward/reverse switchover lever without having to change his/her posture for operating the steering wheel.
The forward/reverse switchover lever is supported to be pivotable at a position lower than the steering wheel. Further, the forward/reverse switchover lever is pivotally operable about a pivotal axis which is located inwardly of the outer periphery of the steering wheel and on the vehicle body lateral outer side of the steering wheel as seen in the direction along the rotational axis of the steering wheel, so that the forward/reverse switchover lever is disposed in a compact manner under the steering wheel.
Further, since the forward/reverse switchover lever is supported such that the pivotal end thereof protrudes to the lateral outer side beyond the outer periphery of the steering wheel as seen along the direction of rotational axis of the steering wheel, this forward/reverse switchover lever can be gripped easily. Further, as the forward traveling position is set more forwardly of the vehicle body than the reverse traveling position, the operational feel of the forward/reverse switchover lever can be assimilated with the actual traveling feel, so that erroneous operations of the forward/reverse switchover lever can be readily avoided.